


【人鱼之泪】AO3存档 by 欧孝因

by SyoIn



Category: One Direction (Band), 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyoIn/pseuds/SyoIn
Summary: 这是之前目录里众多上锁的车之一，由于原链接被屏/我忘了石墨密码等原因无法找回，但很多人希望解锁所以重开重发。老文我会陆陆续续恢复石墨，ao3,或其他方式的链接，但由于众所周知的因素依旧会翻船，如果想确保不翻船，请加入我的迈巴赫4S旗舰店（QQ群）群号：981623732 进群敲门砖：人鱼之泪p.s.如果我的文情节或设定有冒犯到您的地方先说声抱歉，求您高抬贵手不要开骂或者进群找茬，开心磕西皮，快乐你我他。网络一线牵，珍惜这段缘。
Kudos: 1





	【人鱼之泪】AO3存档 by 欧孝因

*原梗来自大佬的图 ，大佬lof ID是【我也不知道这里是哪】  
*一切为了开车，前半部分切勿考究。  
*人鱼之泪 白小龙×鬼少爷 BG  
*海边野战play

<1>

“白小龙！您一定要活着要回来啊！”大果王的声音留在街口，越飘越远。白小龙也颇为感慨的回头和他四目相对。

“还得教我形意拳呐！！！”大果王念念不忘的果然还是这破事。白小龙于是头也不回的走掉了。

鱼龙混杂的华人街，原本在三大家族暗中把控之下还算风平浪静。可如今，甄导游惨死家中，何神医锒铛入狱，陈街花武功尽失，又因着这现世又销声匿迹的武林秘籍，几方势力早已蠢蠢欲动。

白小龙站在在大厅，看着表面平静实则波涛汹涌杀机四伏的面馆，眉头皱得比他作古爷爷的皱纹还深。

“白小龙，我讲与你几句”何神医那日入狱时把他叫到跟前说的话又在脑海中想起。

“这华人街，乃是我们祖辈合力寻来的武林之人的庇护所。”

“但现如今没了我们三人之力，只有那把干将剑，方能镇得住这华人一条街，保一方太平。”

“可它不是和莫邪一起断了么？怎么镇？”

“我那时被断剑毁了心智，情急之下犯了大错，我现今倒是想起来，爷爷留下的古籍里，有页被我幼时贪玩用茶水污了。”  
“以我过目不忘的记性，那页，应恰好是，断剑的修铸之法。”  
“其他的我那药房里都还齐全，唯一样！我这无论如何没有，但必不可缺。”

“那是什么？”

“东方汪洋之中有座人鱼岛你可知晓？”  
“那岛上的人鱼性子冷淡，一生唯有出生和死亡之时才会落泪。因此，这泪，也是有着千般好处。”  
“这人鱼之泪里，蕴含着无上的愈合之力。只要不是死绝之物，遇上这人鱼之泪，辅以秘法，都能恢复如初。”  
“白小龙，旁的人，我委实信不过，求你，去取了那人鱼之泪，救我们这华人街一救。”

“路途艰险，万请小心。”

<2>

白小龙结结实实踏上岛那一刻，心才放了下来，这一路，多亏了然朋友，要不然他都不知道死多少回。

半路上他遇到了赶出岛实在饿到不行的然朋友，当时他实在看不过去，就寻了处给他弄了碗面，谁晓得他竟是岛上的人，于是这一路上幸得他指路，才到了这人鱼岛。

“诶！哥们，别忘了啊，我们人鱼是人不犯我我不犯人的，但是你最好别招惹的，就是我们那个鬼少爷，他虽是人类，但是脾气特差，看谁都不顺。”  
“嗯，记着呢！”  
“那行，就此别过，我找我女朋友去了啊！”

然朋友把他带到鬼少爷的那里之后，就离开了。  
然朋友的女朋友据说是个落魄公主，前任岛主被人鱼族的一个女子谋杀之后，公主是假的真相败露，某一夜趁着没人注意，从人鱼祠逃走了，这事儿被逐出岛的然朋友听到以后，他才着急从岛外回来寻找公主的下落。

看着人鱼殿里恢宏的样子，白小龙不禁想，这人鱼究竟是有情有义的啊！还是无情无义的啊？

“你是谁？怎么在我族祠堂里？”身后一个声音响起。白小龙转过头，那是个散乱着头发衣着不整的年轻男子。

“看什么看？你到底哪来的？”鬼少爷见他不回话，睁圆了眼睛瞪他。他现在有点晕，刚才吹着海风喝了点酒，肚子里有一肚子话想和妈妈说，来到祠堂却看见这个从未在岛上见过的人，在四处打量？  
“在下是……”白小龙一抱拳刚要作答，就被打断了。

“我不管你是谁，我们人鱼岛只能出不能进你知不知道？可你既进来了，要么你现在就滚，不然的话，我可不保证你能活到明天！”鬼少爷瞪着圆眼睛继续威胁他。

怎么有点可爱呢？白小龙很想表现出害怕，但是那张脸真的发起脾气来一点都不吓人。

“哦？那我要是就不走呢？你有什么法子让我死？”白小龙抱着肩，笑着问他。他看出来了，这就一醉汉！所以一时间他也不急着说自己的身份和所求之物了。

“你看到没？我手里这珠子？浇点水上去，它只要一冒气，你就必死无疑了你。”鬼少爷抄起一旁当做装饰的鲛珠，恶狠狠的说。

白小龙瞅瞅他，递过去自己的水囊，“你浇吧，我这有水。”原来然朋友给他的药原来是防这个的。

鬼少爷像看神经病一样看着他，半晌把珠子放下，有病吧这人？怎么对待这种人，妈妈教过他。

他一步三晃步履蹒跚地走向门外，然后突然——

“来人啊——快来人啊！！！人鱼祠被坏人闯进来啦——唔————”嘴巴被人捂得严严实实。

“我不过来你们岛上求颗泪水，你能不能别他么叫这么大声？”白小龙急了，捂着他的嘴就往里带，他可不想被人当做歹人逐出去。

人鱼之泪？被捂了嘴的鬼少爷像被刺激到了一样？当下反应更加激烈。

“唔唔唔唔唔晤唔唔唔”  
“你说什么？”松开手  
“你要人鱼之泪作什么！”  
“我要救人，你可知道何处有？”白小爷眼睛一亮，得来全不费功夫？  
“哼。”鬼少爷冷哼一声，偷偷摸摸回头瞄了他一眼，双手以为无人察觉的护住胸前的项链。绝不能让这个人知道！

殊不知这一幕哪能逃得过习武多年白小龙的眼睛。

“你护着什么呢？”白小龙眼疾手快向他胸前抓去。

不要———— 鬼少爷拼命的扭动身子，从他手里逃了开。“别跑——”白小龙向下一捞，抓住了小腿，扑通一声鬼少爷扑倒在地。  
“给我。”  
“呸，给你什么。神经病。”鬼少爷的酒全醒了，拼尽了力的抵抗他。

白小龙骑在他臀上，完全的压制。鬼少爷抄起能够到的东西向后砸去，白小龙闷呼一声，是烛台。恼火的他直接剪了他左手死死锁在背后，鬼少爷没没办法，右手又抄起个不知道什么玩应儿向后扎去。白小龙冷哼一声，有点不想和他闹着玩的打了，轻易夺了灯针，把他右手也反锁在身后。

“啧啧，你真是男人么？屁股软成这样？”白小龙哂笑，抬胯在鬼少爷屁股上坐了几下。  
“呜，你放开我”带着哭腔，鬼少爷拼命的扭动身子想要逃开桎梏。  
“你最好乖乖把你刚才护的东西给我，不然，别怪我废了你胳膊。”说着，还加大了手上的力道。

“你做梦去吧，不会给你的。”眼眶都红了，鬼少爷还是咬着牙说。这人真是恶劣，居然用一只手压制着他，是故意让他明白自己武功不如他么？

“嘿，有纲啊小伙子。”白小龙坐着乐了。

“但你现在在我手里，我要拿啥你还能管的着么你。”白小龙得意洋洋的向前俯身，左手死死的攥着他，右手顺着脖子摸了过去——

果然摸到了一个水滴形状的东西，用上劲一拽，项链就到手了。  
白小龙喜出望外之下，手上力道一松，就让鬼少爷缩回了双手。

白小龙被眼前的玉石吸引了目光，未曾察觉，鬼少爷也死死的盯着那项链。

“呜————哇———妈妈———”突然爆发的大哭吓了白小龙一跳。

“你到底是不是男人啊？不就一项链么？至于么”哭到喊妈妈？白小龙惊了，人鱼岛的男人都这样么？

“那是我妈妈的，呜———”鬼少爷哭倒在地上，  
“呜，你们为什么都这样！我妈妈做错了什么？”  
“为了生妹妹，生命献给你们人类就算了，为什么你们连她的眼泪都不放过？”  
“你们这群人类，——可恨之至！”

鬼少爷恨恨的说，抹了把脸，趁着白小龙还在震惊，一把夺过项链，夺门而出。

手中一空，白小龙回过神，那人早已跑出房门没了踪影。

摸了摸后脑勺，白小龙呆在原地，24年的人生头一回感觉到不知所措。

<3>

在宫殿转了一圈问了人，这才知道，刚才那个衣冠不整的，竟是新岛主，鬼少爷。

人鱼都是爱美而精致的，连带着人类岛民也皆是美姿容。唯有这个鬼少爷，自妈妈去世后，前岛主不忍严加管教，从小就过着随性散漫，从心所欲的生活。

白小龙使劲地咬着嘴唇，怎么办，好不容易到手的人鱼之泪被夺回去了，还把人家的少岛主打了一顿。白小龙有点懊悔自己的莽撞，打定了主意先往殿外去，在外面随便找个地方凑合一宿。  
于是就背向人鱼宫殿的方向，向岸边走去，反正现在还早，好不容易出来一回，海边多玩玩才好。

白小龙嘴里哼着歌，向海边进发。

正待好好享受这惬意的海风时，却看见不远处坐了一个人，他眼神好，定睛一看，呵，这不是刚刚被他打哭的鬼少爷么？

鬼少爷身边堆了许多酒瓶，有空的，有还未开封的。白小龙找了处干净的地方挨着他坐了下来。

“喂，你一个人做这儿干什么？”白小龙问他。

鬼少爷一回头看，竟是他，结结实实抖了一下，但还是嘴硬：“关你屁事。”一边说，一边迅速挪了挪屁股，右手死死护住胸前的项链。

白小龙见他那样，忍不住笑了，“唉！我说你用不着这样，我不抢了不抢了。”

见他还是狐疑的看他，白小龙也不再盯着她看，回身拿了瓶酒，起开，喝了一大口，然后目光望向海面，很远很远。

两个人都只是沉默的喝酒，很久，谁也没有开口说话。

“我来自一个叫华人街的地方，我在那生在那长，如你在这里一般无二。”  
“我打算来这儿之前，我们那可是太平祥和的地方。”

“只是人心贪求太多，为了一份隐世武功一，我们那三大家族都没落了。”白小龙说到这停下来，看着已经不知道什么时候醉得不行的鬼少爷，这种有人可以倾诉但第二天什么都不会被记得的感觉真是让人放心，白小龙又继续说着，他的秘密。

“没了三大家族的华人街就是一帮乌合。再这么下去，这条街就完了，就没了！我再也没有家了！”

“所以我必须守护它。”白小龙说着，看了看搂着酒瓶子摇摇晃晃要倒的鬼少爷，目光坚定又复杂。

“喂！你这人类，说什么呢？”鬼少爷不知怎么回事又睁开了眼睛。但是依旧醉醺醺。

“你知不知道你们人类有多贪心？”  
“人类有什么好守护的？”  
“我爸爸，啊？那个愚蠢的人类！为了他的岛主之位坐的稳！放任我妈妈死掉了！”打了个酒嗝。

“他又为了他能自己过好日子，还想把我的家卖掉！！”气得使劲拍打底下的沙岸。  
“还有那个姓撒的，说什么为了狗屁爱情，还他妈不是为了人鱼之泪，居然妄图占据我家？”

他一边说着，一边拿手指头使劲戳白小龙的肩膀。

“我就是死，也不会把妈妈的遗物交给你们的呜呜呜呜呜呜”刚刚还义愤填膺，一提到妈妈，鬼少爷又开始哭了起来。

“妈妈，呜呜，妈妈，我好想你啊。”  
白小龙也带了醉意，推了他一下，“我说，你个娘们唧唧的，哭什么啊。”

“呜，你他妈别碰我，你知不知道你刚才打得我现在身上还疼呢？”被他一推，刚才负伤的肩膀，和胳膊后背还有大小腿都开始疼了起来。

白小龙眯了眯眼睛，看她果真疼得缩成一团，转头从背包里掏出一罐药膏“喂，你要不要涂这个？我走江湖必备的跌打膏，明天你一准儿好了。”

“涂，但是我够不着后面。”鬼少爷倒也不客气，吸着鼻子回道。  
“没事，你把衣服脱了，我帮你。”

<4>①⑨禁预警

鬼少爷早已经醉得一塌糊涂，当即就脱了外套和外裤扔在一边，刚要继续脱，被风一吹，意识回来了点，就说什么也不肯再再脱了。

扭扭捏捏的抱住自己，低着脑袋，也不说话。

“快点啊，你磨磨蹭的蹭的干什么玩应儿呢？”白小爷也有点不耐烦。

“我帮你算了。”

说着一把把他推倒，骑在他身上，给他脱里衣。

“不，不行。”鬼少爷已经醉到睁不开眼，只是嘴里说着不行，手下意识的护在胸前。

“哎呀，我就帮你涂药，我都说了项链不抢你不抢你了，你躲什——”手上动作快得他自己都没反应到，身下的人已经如嫩荔枝一般被剥出来。

仿佛是人鱼岛独一份的月光照在眼前的胴体上，让他看直了眼。“你是————女的？”

酒瞬间就全醒了，可是又好像更醉了，白小龙的脑子嗡的一下，紧接着就是轰隆隆的耳鸣声，让他根本就没法思考。

那美好的身体仿佛感觉到了他炽热的视线，轻轻颤抖着把自己缩了缩。

他伸出手，把蜷缩的美好强硬地展开。手无法控制地，捧住右边的乳肉，晃了晃，酥胸在他手中荡漾，抖了抖，白小龙收紧手指，软肉顿时填满了他掌心，用力一握，就从指缝中溢出。  
好软，好软，好舒服。

白小龙忍不住加重力道，呼吸也变得紧促。双手一边一个的大力揉搓着椒乳，肆意的玩弄着。力道大了，鬼少爷哼出声“嗯——不要——疼——”

可是被撩起兴致的少年哪里听得见说了什么，只是由着性子凶狠着力道在软滑的身体上肆虐。

左手向上，插入她发中，推着她的头，把她的唇按向自己的，趁着她还没来的及反应，舌头就飞快的探入，勾住她的舌不断地纠缠，狠命地汲取她的蜜津。

右手向下，路过一马平川，进入丛林，单薄的内裤根本抵挡不了任何侵略，白小爷的长指只在穴口篇象征性的转了几圈，就蓦地刺入花泽，鬼少爷的身子几不可辨的抖了一下，深陷在她体内的手指明显感到了更加紧致的包裹。

“睁眼睛看着我！”白小龙哑着嗓子对她说，奈何有些人醉的太深，眸子只能微微睁开。

“看着我，你可知我是谁？”白小龙的额头抵住她的，开口问她，声音里满满的是低沉的情欲。

“跟我念，白——小——龙——”一字一句，他忍得辛苦，汗滴在她脸上，打得她睁开眼睛“白——白——”

算了，若是你的话，这么叫我倒也好。白小龙欣然接受她醉酒之下对他的称呼。

“我是谁？”白小龙觉得自己快要忍不住了。又加入一指。两根手指飞快的在蜜穴中搅拌，从一开始的寸步难行，到已然是一片泥泞的沼泽。白小龙的两根手指飞快的套弄着。甚至夹住重重花瓣里的花珠，恶意的揉捏。

一浪又一浪的快感冲击着鬼少爷为数不多的清醒，说了什么早已不知道。

“白——白——”

“答对了”白小龙吻住鬼少爷的唇，吸吮着她的津液，舌头满口腔游走，不放过任何一处。

“鬼鬼，我叫你鬼鬼可好？”“恩———呃—”即使是无意识的回答，也让男人内心狂喜。

他抽出手指，迅速的褪下自己的裤子，扯着她两条嫩生生的腿盘上自己的腰间，右手扶着胯间早已连连点头的巨根，抵在她蜜穴口处。

“鬼鬼，给我？可好？”

“嗯————啊啊——疼————呜”身上的男人听到第一个音节，就几乎是迫不及待地，深深吻住她，然后窄臀一抬，就毫不留情的沉下——————

已被润滑得差不多的花壶被敌方攻入时，几乎没有什么痛感，鬼少爷也不过是身体从未容纳下如此巨大的东西而感到不适罢了。

好像有什么东西，不停地，不停地在她身体那隐秘的从未有人来过的地方大力进出。

“好紧——”白小龙闷哼一声，下身控制不住的律动。他把她放在压在脱下的衣服上，大力的进出她温暖的秘境。两个人相连的地方，水花四溅。

鬼少爷在不断的快感累积中好像听见了什么水声，可是下意识又告诉自己，这是不远处海浪的声音。

“快——嗯——”从一开始的被动，到不自觉的的想要更多，于是光裸的手臂攀上白小龙的肩膀，忍不住迎着他的耸动摆动着腰肢。

白小龙看着她动情的神色，加大力道更加凶狠的冲撞，每次几乎全部抽出又狠狠撞入，要不是她搂着他的脖子，几乎要被他冲撞出去。

不知过了多久，鬼少爷觉得自己搂着他的手臂都酸了累了，撑不住要放下了，男人还是不知疲惫，力道持久地在她体内驰骋。

“呜——太——深了。”貌似后来是自己主动求来的快感，可终究还太过汹涌，超出了她的期待“啊——我——”她脑中突然一片空白，冥冥之中，鬼少爷好像看见了遥远的海平线。抵抗不住这汹涌的快感，她抽搐着在他身下哭了出来。.

“等等——我也——”白小龙几下重重的耸动，一股热流喷薄而出。

“恩——”热流仿佛冲到了她的身体最深处，烫得她顾不得满脸眼泪，下颌绷紧，伸长了身子，头向后仰去。

“鬼鬼——”白小龙还在她体内，可不自觉的埋得更深， 他忍不住多停留一会。把她搂在怀里，两个人严丝合缝，没有一点缝隙。

“出——出去”鬼少爷不安分的扭动身体，试图把体内虽然疲软仍尺寸惊人的东西挤出去。

“老实点，别乱动——”白小龙轻轻拍了拍她的翘臀，以示惩罚。

“出去——难受——”鬼少爷不听话的执着着想把这根东西弄出去，软软的小手也向下探去试图把它拉出来。

“嘶——”白小龙咬牙切齿，他清晰的感觉到情欲在她的触碰下再次抬头，他在她体内，迅速变粗了一圈。

“你自找的。”说着白小龙再次把她推倒在那堆衣服上，抬起她一条嫩白修长的腿，扛在肩上，身下巨物微微抽出一点，又全部插了进去。

“啊——”鬼少爷被他突然其来的耸动弄得一声娇嗔。

“夜还长，急什么。”白小龙含着她耳垂儿，惹得她一阵颤抖，看着她潮红的脸庞，低声轻笑。

又是一阵漫长的纠缠。

不知何时，天已蒙蒙发亮，这一夜，他们竟是在这神圣的月光海岸，让大海把这一夜几度春风瞧了个干净。  
白小龙躺在沙滩上，搂着沉沉睡去的鬼少爷。看着天空，紧了紧手臂，听着她的轻哼，他又笑了起来。

他多感谢这上天，让他走这一遭。

<5>

“阿——阿嚏”鬼少爷醒来之后，就被自己的体温惊到，紧接着就是一个接一个的喷嚏。

天为被地为床的一夜放纵，结果就是伤风重感冒，还有别的么？鬼少爷是不知道白小龙那个家伙怎么样，反正她是病到根本起不来床。

她自一醒来就发现在自己的房间里，身边并没有任何人，要不是腿心儿的酸胀和背后被沙砾磨得隐隐作痛，她几乎就要以为那是春梦一场。  
“岛主！那个打外面来的人类，要见你。”一个人鱼小姑娘怯怯的进来。她有点害怕，今早，整个人鱼宫殿都传开了，他们的岛主，竟是人鱼？

那她到底该叫这个人公主呢？还是岛主呢？

“阿——嚏，让他过来见我吧。”

白小龙被带了进来，身上的衣服已然一新。人鱼虽性子冷淡，可十分爱干净，那日天将亮，白小龙把鬼少爷抱回来的时候，两人皆是蓬着发，衣服满是沙砾。看着两人狼狈的样子，也不管是敌是友了，招待着他换了衣服洗了澡。

看着他人模人样俊秀非常的，还真看不出和那晚如色狼托身般的白小龙有什么关系。

“阿——阿嚏，你有什么要说的说吧。但是项链我是不会给你的。”

“人鱼之泪，我是一定要的。你，我也要带走。”

“你不和我走，我就把你掳走。”

闻言鬼少爷惊诧地看着他。

“你有病吧？我是岛主！你能把我掳哪去？”

“全岛人都知道你是女扮男装了，这岛主你做不下去了。跟我走吧。”

沉默——她沉着脸开口，  
“即便做不了岛主，我也是我妈的女儿，那我就是第二十六代人鱼公主，至死守护人鱼岛，终身不得离岛。二十五岁若未嫁人，则由长老院择一男子，娶我，继任岛主。”  
“我死也只能死在这儿，走不了。”

“这项链里的人鱼之泪，是我妈妈的遗物，我说什么也不会给你。”

“但是这个戒指可以给你，里面是我出生那天流下的泪水。你拿去救人吧。”

“再也别回来了。”

要么一生长相厮守，要么永世不再相见。  
她再也不要见妈妈那样的爱情。

<6>

白小龙坐在离岛的船上，手里死死握着的，是两颗宝石。  
一颗，是鬼少爷赠予他去重铸干将剑，保护华人街用的。

另一颗，则是他私心偷偷藏下的。

那夜，他们在月光海岸翻云覆雨，动情之下的鬼少爷在意乱之时，在他身下流出了传说中极珍贵的人鱼之泪。

初看见时，月光下剔透闪烁的泪水覆了她满脸，情急之下，他只好伸出手掌去接，那泪竟瞬间凝固在他掌中，待他后来再看时，那泪上清清楚楚地印下了他的掌纹。

他原本后来去见她，目的只有一个，那就是带她离开，索要人鱼之泪不过是见她的借口。

谁曾想，她竟然一口回绝了他，并把他所求之物给了他，只求换他一个离开。

他有他必须做的事情，何神医，大果王……华人街的所有人，都在等着他回去，重铸干将剑，守护华人街，这是他的心之所愿，更是他的责任。

可他从未像现在这样如此痛恨这个责任。

“等我。”

白小龙回头望向渐渐看不清的人鱼岛，吻了吻那颗和他掌纹相契合的宝石。

(完)

后面自己脑补吧，少年拿着泪水重铸了干将剑，交给了大果王，剑气镇守着华人街，邪恶势力纷纷向大佬低头服小。  
然后为了当年的魂牵梦萦，少年带着偷偷藏下的泪水回了人鱼岛。用人鱼之泪做信物见了人鱼公主，幸而公主未满25岁，两人喜结连理，白小龙继任岛主。  
白头偕老，永结同心。  
若其中一人生出二心，则永生不得相见。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是之前目录里众多上锁的车之一，由于原链接被屏/我忘了石墨密码等原因无法找回，但很多人希望解锁所以重开重发。  
> 老文我会陆陆续续恢复石墨，ao3,或其他方式的链接，但由于众所周知的因素依旧会翻船，如果想确保不翻船，请加入我的迈巴赫4S旗舰店（QQ群）群号：981623732 进群敲门砖：人鱼之泪  
> p.s.如果我的文情节或设定有冒犯到您的地方先说声抱歉，求您高抬贵手不要开骂或者进群找茬，开心磕西皮，快乐你我他。  
> 网络一线牵，珍惜这段缘。


End file.
